


reflection

by shokubeni



Series: of stags and roses [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shokubeni/pseuds/shokubeni
Summary: Right then and there, Loras doesn’t want to be a warrior. He doesn’t want to be the third son of the Tyrell household. He wants to simply be a young man, and a lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have decided to finish this drabbles about loras and renly because i am a sucker for this two.
> 
> any comments are more than appreciated!
> 
> please follow me at tumblr [here](http://whatisaniffler.tumblr.com/)

He doesn’t know.

Loras doesn’t know for how long he has been standing there, in front of Renly’s old armour, tracing his fingertips through the fabric and the steel, remembering the warmth of the body that used to be underneath it. The armour is so polished, so bright, Loras can see his own reflection on the metal. Messy curls, puffy eyes, pale skin and reddened lips, the Knight of the Flowers has withered in a matter of hours.

All Loras is doing it's remembering. Remembering all the times he has helped the older man to dress in and out of this very armour, remembering how well it fit his broad chest and how noble, reliable and solemn the figure of his lover was, every time he was standing proud wearing it.

Remembering much happier times, the taste of peaches and the scent of pinewood, the cascade of his golden curls falling on an expansion of caramel skin. Remembering the promises and the plans, the events and the places they will never visit, and the conversations they will never have.

But he knows he's hiding away, he knows he's failing as a role of a brother, of a member of the Tyrell family. He knows he has to do something, because there’s a war outside there and all the houses are waiting for the Tyrell’s move like a dire wolf about to attack a rabbit. He knows he has to think, and think fast, but it’s so hard when all Loras wants to do is curl to that armour that used to be so full of Renly, and cry his heart out.

Right then and there, Loras Tyrell doesn’t want to be a warrior. He doesn’t want to be the third son of the Tyrell household. He doesn't want to be the Knight of the Flowers. He wants to simply be a young man, and a lover. Someone broken and desperate, who has lost the most important person in his life, someone he was _sure_ , so sure, he was going to spend a life time with. Until they will be both old and wrinkly, and retired in the evergreen Highgarden, with a cup of summer wine and a smile never leaving their faces.

Loras just wants to be able to mourn for the loss of the man he had loved without limits for years, since that day their eyes crossed each other one sunny but windy day in Storm’s End.


End file.
